


Lay Me Down

by EriesSubjugates



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriesSubjugates/pseuds/EriesSubjugates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas was on Manu’s left. He was, like everyone and Manu, wearing formal clothes. He smiled at Christoph when Christoph finally reached their group. Manuel hired a guitarist, and he swore, Manu looked like he was about to sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I'm kind of having a Neumer fit paired with Coliver obessesion from How to Get Away from Murder. Have a Christmas-y Neumer fic, because I swear there are not enough of those in this site. :) Enjoy.
> 
> Also, the typos and grammar mistakes...sorry! 
> 
> I don't think neither Christoph nor Manu would do sth like what Manu did in here. But I thought, her why not? I actually had the idea in mind after listening to the title track on repeat a few days back.

Christoph Kramer is not fond of the cold season. The cold makes him sluggish, lazy even. Not to mention that he is not equally fond of wearing layers after layers of clothes to keep himself warm if he isn’t training.  
If only people hibernate this season, I would’ve done so already. God, I hate the cold. He texted to Manu when the goalkeeper asked him how he was doing. 

Manu replied with

Really? Then that means you hate Christmas? Oh Christoph, I never knew you were a Grinch. 

Christoph giggles at Manuel’s reply. He spends his time calling Manu, telling him that 

No, I am definitely not a Grinch. I do love the Christmas season and the Christmas markets, shopping presents, eating foods that are outside of our regular diet. It was only the darn cold weather that makes me lazy that I hate. 

He presses his phone closer to his ear when he hears Manuel laugh. He imagines Manu’s face. He smiles suddenly remembering the comments that he would hear from people saying that Manuel is one scary goalkeeper and that it would probably take a person a lot just to elicit a laugh from the goalkeeper. Most of the times, he felt like telling those people—mostly his team mates that Manuel laughs a lot too. But that would make him the laughingstock of the team, knowing that they would most likely tease him for hero worshipping the goalkeeper. 

He was more of a summer kind of person. He loves the warmth, as long as it’s not too much. He thinks that it’s probably because he’s too energetic that’s why he loves the summer. Aside from football, there’s a lot that he could do outside in summer, unlike in the winter where he would rather stay in bed. Also, he doesn’t tell anyone, but the summer in Brazil that he spent with the German National Team made him cherish the season more. In the heat of Brazil, the hospitable Brazilians, to finally making it to the National Team was a roller coaster ride to him.  
From playing on a second division team, playing for Germany, and finally playing in the top flight of the Bundesliga all happened in a short time was too overwhelming for Christoph. It was like living a fairy tale.  
Up until this moment, Christoph feels the ghost of the real trophy that he was able to lift on Estadio Maracaña. He also cherished the moments that he shared with Manu. 

\--

Manuel loves the cold weather. That would mean that there would be less people milling around the streets, and only a few more would brave the cold—unless he’s in the Christmas Market, but he wouldn’t get there just yet. Manuel also feels that this winter would be a memorable one for him. He had told a few of his teammates about his plan: Thomas, ever the supportive best friend that he was agreed to his plan and Manuel is thankful for that. Bastian on the other hand, joined them after overhearing their conversation. Manuel did not believe Bastian’s poor excuse, but he didn’t comment on it because Bastian is like their interim-captain in the squad and he knows that Bastian cares for everyone on the team. Besides, Manuel would not admit it vocally, but he was deeply touched when Bastian began suggesting ideas. It was even funnier because Bastian has this serious look on his face as he tells Manu his ideas while he is clad in nothing but his towel, as he had just exited the clubs’ showers when he interrupted. 

\--

Christoph felt like taking back whatever it was that he feels for Manu. Manuel had sent him a text to wait at one of the skating rinks in the area. He doesn’t know how long Manu had been staying in Mönchengladbach or rather, why the fuck would Manuel travel from Munich to Mönchengladbach in the cold weather.  
‘He better make our meeting worth it’ Christoph mumbles as he adjusts his scarf. He sits on the benches behind the skating rink debating whether he should punch Manuel for asking him to wait outside the cold or not.  
He fiddles with his phone, suddenly wishing that he disagreed with Manuel’s offer when his phone lights up with Manu’s name flashing on his screen.  
‘Manu, I swear, I’m going to cry if you don’t come here sooner.’ Whatever Manuel was about to say to him, he beat him up to it. Manuel let out a laugh. Christoph feels like hitting his head on the post next to him.  
‘Enter the rink in two minutes. I’ll text you okay?’  
‘Manuuuuu. I can’t wait anymore’ Christoph whined. He was pouting at his phone when Manuel laughs again. He sighed resignedly, aware that if he leaves, Manuel would be upset with him. 

\--

‘Okay, Manu. You can do this. Just calm down, okay?’ Bastian says in his captain voice. Manuel nodded. From where they were in the middle of the rink, he could see Christoph. Christoph was slumping. If only it weren’t for his plan, he would have run to where Christoph was and pull him for a hug. But his teammates who had made the effort to come with him made him think otherwise.

He smiles at Bastian. Thomas pats his shoulder, but not after giving him a knowing look. Manuel glares at him, which made Thomas laugh. Luckily for Manuel, Arjen covered Thomas’ mouth before his best friend could even let out a boisterous laugh that would surely loud.  
Now he didn’t want his surprise to be ruined, not after thinking about it for months.

‘Come on. Let him come to the rink.’ Bastian whispers. 

Manuel sends Christoph a text instructing him where to enter.

\--

Christoph enters the rink just as he was instructed to. He squints when he sees a bunch of people in the middle of rink. 

‘Oh god. Am I going to get killed tonight?’ Christoph mumbles. He was about to reach for his phone, when he hears the familiar chords of a song.

He takes his time walking toward the group of people in the middle of rink.

When he could finally see their faces, Christoph failed to suppress the surprised gasp that escaped his mouth.  
In the middle was Manu. Christoph recognized Mario, Thomas, Bastian, and Jerome. He covers his mouth in surprise when he sees Arjen Robben and Franck Ribery of all people.

Thomas was on Manu’s left. He was, like everyone and Manu, wearing formal clothes. He smiled at Christoph when Christoph finally reached their group. Manuel hired a guitarist, and he swore, Manu looked like he was about to sing.  
Christoph’s eyes widened when Manuel began singing the lines of Sam Smith’s acoustic version of Lay Me Down.

Yes, I do, I believe  
That one day I will be where I was  
Right there, right next to you  
And it's hard, the days just seem so dark  
The moon, the stars are nothing without you

Christoph looks at Bastian who smiled widely at him. Bastian was holding a teddy bear about half his size. 

Your touch, your skin,  
Where do I begin?  
No words can explain the way I’m missing you  
Christoph shifted his gaze to Mario who was next to Bastian. Mario, just like Jerome who was next to Thomas, was holding a red heart shaped balloon. Arjen Robben on the other hand who was at the end of the line just like Ribery was was holding identical cardboards. He was curious to know whatever it was that was written in those, but Manuel has moved closer to him. Christoph glanced at Manuel who was looking at him as he continued singing.

Deny this emptiness, this hole that I’m inside  
These tears, they tell their own story  
You told me not to cry when you were gone  
But the feeling’s overwhelming, it's much too strong

Manu doesn’t have the greatest voice, but Christoph would love to listen to Manu again should he be given another chance. While some notes were off key, Christoph is not going to tease Manuel about it right now, once he’s done with singing. He couldn’t even sing let alone hum without getting teased at, so he lets Manuel sing. 

Can I lay by your side, next to you, you  
And make sure you’re alright?  
I’ll take care of you,  
And I don’t want to be here if I can’t be with you tonight

Manuel’s gaze pinned him to his place. 

He wanted those eyes to gaze at him. How he wished that whatever this was Manuel had prepared for him isn’t a prank. Christoph glanced around the rink, hoping that there are no cameras rolling and Jogi Low popping out all of a sudden shouting ‘Ha! You’ve been Punk’d!’ Christoph bites the inside of his cheeks at the image, and also because Manuel’s voice is sending shivers and warmth pooling in his stomach. 

Christoph pouts when Manuel stopped after he repeated the chorus for the second time. Manuel smiles at him. Manu brushed away the tear that he didn’t realize that he had shed. He feels warmth creeping up on his cheeks, and he was sure Manuel could see him blushing.

‘I have something to tell you.’ Manuel says to him. Manuel’s hands lingered on his cheeks, while Manu nodded to his Bayern team mates. 

‘Chris?’ Manuel asks.

‘Yeah.’ Christoph answers, he cursed on his mind that after realizing that he sounded too breathless. 

His eyes lands on the cardboard that Arjen and Franck were holding. The words would you like to go on a date with me was on Arjen’s cardboard. By date, I mean officially? Was written on Franck’s cardboard.

‘You made those, and are those thing they're holding mine?’ Christoph asks. He settles his gaze on Manuel who shrugged. The small tug in on Manu’s lips betrayed him though.

‘I-Chris…yes...of course... uh, Christ, would-would you like to go on a date with me?’ Manuel asks. Christoph steals a glance behind Manu. His teammates looked expectantly, the same goes to the lady guitarist Manuel had hired.

‘I’d love to.’ Chris admits. He laughs when he hears Manuel let out a shaky breath. His teammates were hooting and teasing him. Manuel hugs him, and Christoph allowed himself be embraced by the warmth of the goalkeeper.

‘Does that mean, you’ll allow me to score a goal on you?’ Christoph asks cheekily.  
Manuel’s answering laughter made him forgive the goalkeeper who had asked him to stay outside in the weather that he hated the most.

\--  
One week later…

Manuel leans on top of Christoph, whispering silly things that made Christoph giggle. He kisses Christoph’s cheeks. 

‘Merry Christmas?’ Christoph playfully punches his shoulder. Manuel was surprised when Christoph pulls him down for a kiss. Manuel secretly enjoys Christoph’s aggression. Manuel moaned against Christoph’s mouth when the younger man bit his lower lip. That allowed Christoph to slip his tongue on Manu’s mouth. When they both gasped for air, Christoph’s was blushing. 

Before he attacks Christoph’s mouth with a kiss, he asks permission from Christoph to which the younger man replied by pulling off his sweater. Their mouths crash not long after, while he sheds off the dress shirt of his that Christoph suddenly found comfortable. 

Manu pulls away making Christoph pout at the sudden loss of contact. 

‘Pants. I’ve to take them off’ Manuel says. Christoph sighs dramatically; he sits on the edge of the bed and discards his boxers just like Manu did. Manuel smirks when Christoph’s eyes trailed downwards.

‘Fuck’s sake, Manu.’ Christoph hisses. He pushes Manuel to the bed and straddles on the goalkeeper’s leg. He has a different glint on his eyes and Manuel decides that he wanted to see more of that lustful gaze Christoph was giving him. 

‘Mine.’ Manu growls before kissing Christoph again. Christoph moaned loudly when Manuel grinds on him. Manuel took that chance to flip their positions. Manuel kisses the side of Christoph’s lips. He trails down, alternating between nipping and sucking. He made sure that the marks will remain on Christoph’s body until they both return to their club duties. 

Manuel sucks on Christoph’s nipple. He gets aroused when Christoph’s soft whimpers filled his room. He smiles when Christoph’s hands tremble as he left and continued his kisses downwards. He bites at the younger man’s love handle and oh how his dick twitched at the delicious cry of pleasure that came with his biting. 

‘Stop…’ Christoph gasped out as Manuel’s mouth hovered over his growing length. Manuel looked over to Christoph, whose eyes were glassy and mouth parted slightly.

‘Um.’ Christoph muttered. The younger man looked up to him looking sheepish than Manuel had ever seen him.

‘It’s my first time with a man…and uh….I-oh dear… Manu, stop teasing me, and let’s-let’s get this over-‘before Christoph could even finish his sentence, Manu kisses Christoph. 

He rolls his hips against Christoph, surprised, but not disappointed when Christoph responded the same. 

He has Christoph. 

Christoph was his. 

He was Christoph's first...

Christoph hinted that he wanted to get fucked.

That thought made Manuel moan. Christoph who seems to have been enjoying their kiss earlier, slides his tongue on Manuel and Manu was sure that he could come just feeling Christoph’s tongue on his mouth. Manu lets Christoph take his time kissing him, while he toys with Christoph’s nipple, smug when it was hard and at Christoph’s laboured whimper.

Manu pecks Christoph’s mouth, before he whispers to Christoph’s ear:

‘I’d do all this filthy things to you, I bet you do them when you’re alone.’ Manu whispers, and if Christoph’s whimpering ‘ManuManuManupleasepleaseplease’ wasn’t enough to stir him, well he doesn’t know what else would.

He takes Christoph to his mouth and playfully sucked. Noting the sharp gasp that came out from Christoph’s mouth. Christoph’s hands made it to his hair and they were trembling as he tried his very best to massage Manu’s scalp. If Christoph wasn’t new to this, he would have fucked Christoph immediately. He releases Christoph, and looked over to the young man.

‘Lube?’ he asks.

Christoph’s glare made him chuckle. Christoph pointed to the drawer and whimpered ‘Second one… hurry.’  
Manuel nods, and grabs the lube from the second drawer as he was instructed, wondering if Christoph even knew that they would do ‘this’ tonight. He doesn’t linger on the thought for long, when he feels the cool feel of the lube on his fingers. He rubs his thumb and his forefinger, trying to scatter the lube on his fingers. He returned his mouth on Christoph’s who is now trying his very best and failing to control his moans. When his slicked finger breached Christoph, Christoph came on his mouth. 

Luckily for him he’s not exactly new to this, so Manu swallows Christoph's cum. He releases Christoph’s member with a plop, he licks his lips as he continues to work on Christoph. And not long before that, He adds his second finger. He tells Christoph to relax when he heard the younger man hiss. He thrusted his finger slowly, letting the younger man get used to the feeling and sooner, the younger man began thrusting to his fingers.

Manuel nearly comes, when he hears Christoph squeals when he has hit the spot. He adds his third finger, working on it again, making sure that he hits Christoph’s spot. He glanced at Christoph whose gaze was unfocused, cheeks flustered, mouth red and slicked after their kiss and Manuel had to bite his lips in order to keep his growl down. 

Manu slips on the condom and applied the same generous amount of lube before slowly lining it up on Christoph’s entrance.  
He took a deep breath before asking,

‘Ready?’

Christoph nods, raking his fingers on Manu’s back. Christoph wraps his legs on Manu’s waist. Manu on the other hand took Christoph’s initiative with smug satisfaction. Manu pushed gently. Watching as Christoph’s face contorted with pain. 

‘Relax.’ Manu orders. He kisses Christoph again who kissed back with the same amount of heat that he has. He gasps when Manu slowly moves out and moans when Manuel pushes deep again. Manuel gasps against Christoph’s mouth, feeling Christoph and being inside Christoph was something that he only had in his dreams. And now that he’s actually inside Christoph, Manu could swear that he’d do everything just to make love to Christoph again and again. Manu kisses Christoph’s cheeks as he continues with his slow thrusting.

‘Manu…ah, ha-harder, please.’ Christoph breathed out, his breath hitching when Manu followed his order. Manuel smiled when Christoph’s hand moved to his stiffened member as Manuel continue with his thrusts—this time a bit harder. He wanted Christoph to get used to the feeling. He wanted Christoph to beg for more, he wanted him to see Christoph in a whimpering mess and he was sure he would be seeing that not far from now.

When Christoph cries out, Manuel asks if he was okay. Christoph nodded, and Manuel gasped upon seeing Christoph biting his lips. He must have hit Christoph’s sweet spot again, because Christoph moaned louder. Manuel slowly quickened his rhythm. He moved faster and Christoph’s fingers are digging so hard on his back, he was sure that they would be bruising. But Manu didn’t care. He was one with Christoph and he was nearing his climax. He guides Christoph’s hand as the boy’s jerking became faster. Not long enough after that, Christoph came. Following that, Christoph was moaning once again, ‘ManuManuManuahhManu’ his back arching as Manu pushed, Manu bit Christoph’s deltoid and he thrusted once, twice, thrice…

‘Fuck...oh.’ Christoph muttered

‘Close.’ Manu replied. Christoph tightened around Manu which sent Manu over the edge. And after that Manu came with a cry. He rested on top of Christoph, as they were both trying to catch their breaths. He kisses Christoph’s forehead, and he pulls out from Christoph. He lies down next to Christoph, pulling the younger man flush to his chest.

‘That was…’ Christoph breathes ‘amazing.’ 

‘It sure was.’ Manu replied. They both laughed as Christoph wraps his arms on Manu’s waist.

‘Manu?’ Christoph asks after they both finished collecting themselves.

Manuel looked at Christoph. He was still flustered, and Manu never knew that seeing Christoph this close to him made him feel better. But, it was the calm, soothing, kind of better that Manu have never felt for years.

‘I never knew you liked Sam Smith.’ Christoph continued.

Manuel laughed and Christoph tightened his hold on him.

‘Sorry.’

‘What for?’

‘I failed to woo you I guess?’ 

Christoph snorts and Manu found it endearing. Manu added that to the list of things he found endearing about Christoph. Before he could say anything further, Christoph kisses him. It was soft, quick and chaste.

‘That was fucking romantic.’ Christoph says after pecking him on his lips.

‘Christoph. Words.’ Manu scolded.

Christoph laughs it off but stops when he looks at Manuel.

Manuel suddenly felt anxious at Christoph’s glance.

Did he fuck up?

Was he not good enough?

Was he-

 

‘Stop thinking.’ Christoph pouted.

‘You just had this stupid adorable ducky look on your face. Thomas is right calling you Ducky.’ Christoph added. He sits up and stretches his body, before standing up. He was halfway through the bathroom when he turns to Manu with a mischievous glint dancing on his eyes and a smirk gracing his usually shy face.

‘Would you like to join me? In the shower? Like officially?’ 

Christoph laughs when Manu groans. But the goalkeeper moved out of his bed immediately in order to follow the younger man to his bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I can't think of any other titles but Sam Smith's song that Manuel sang for Christoph, sorry!


End file.
